1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reels in general and more particularly to reels for transporting a lengthy coiled electric cord an appreciable distance from a source of electrical energy to operate an appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently in construction or repair work it is necessary to use an electric tool such as a portable drill motor, saw, sander or the like some distance from a source of electric power. The most convenient and efficient means of transmitting temporary electrical energy to a point of work is by way of an extended electric cord coiled on a reel. A standard reel consists of a spool-like body having a pair of hubs which rotate on axle bearings or of similar arrangement. A handle for holding the reel is secured to one end of the spool and a shorter handle to the other end for rotating the spool about the axle bearing, usually metal to metal contact, so as to wind or rewind the extension cord thereon. Fixed positioned metal hubs and bearings tend to wear or erode each others surface and eventually provide a loose or "sloppy" rotational fit. Since such reels have no means for taking up the play between fixed positioned bearings and hubs as described, a "free wheeling" condition of the spool is created. For example, when carrying the reel from point to point at ground level a spool rotating on worn-out bearings allows the extension cord to sag heavily to the ground. While such a condition may not promote difficult problems when an electric tool is used at ground level it becomes a serious problem when transported to a higher level. A worker having to use an electric tool on a ladder, scaffold or at some height from the ground level from which an extension cord is relaying electric power, will at some time experience a rapid uncoiling of the extension cord from off of the spool due to the weight of the unwinding cord. As the reel is lifted higher the increasing length of uncoiling cord applies a greater turning moment on the spool causing it to start spinning and unless stopped by some means the cord will completely unwind and fall to the ground. Subsequently, the uncoiled cord lays in a loosely piled, tangled heap. To rewind the cord thereafter it frequently requires considerable time and effort to untangle and straighten out knots in the cord to get it coiled properly again on the spool.
Although several attempts have been made to provide a device designed to improve the utility and service of extension cord reels none, as far as it is known, has succeeded in overcoming the aforementioned problems. In that connection, reference is made to a device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,290 issued to R. J. Wentsel which provides a reel having an electrical outlet receptacle disposed inside a hub on the inner face of a circular end plate rigidly connected to one end of the hub. The lead wires of an extension cord are connected to the terminals of the receptacle and the balance of the cord is then threaded through a hole in the hub and coiled thereabout. The opposite circular plate, also rigidly connected to the other end of the hub, is rotatably supported in a cantilever manner from the pivotal bolted end of an elongate handle. The structural design of the Wentsel reel does not adapt to lengthy or heavyweight extension cords. For example, a lightweight, 100 foot extension cord weighs approximately 41/4 pounds and a heavy-duty No. 3 wire cord weighs considerably more. This much weight coiled on the hub of Wentsel's reel would obviously impose a severe bending moment on the pivotal end of the elongate handle which could cause the circular end plate attached thereto to flex or become deformed. In flexing, the end plate would tend to bind the pivotal connection and under such a condition it is doubtful that the reel would function for the length or weight of the type of extension cord cited above. It is seen also that other problems could develop should it be necessary to replace the extension cord in the hub of Wentsel's reel. Referring to FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 of his patent drawing, the cord is led through a small hole in the hub and the wire leads are connected to the electrical outlet terminals. In FIG. 5 the cord is tied in a knot inside the hub to prevent tensile stress on the cord from pulling the leads loose from the terminals. In this case the cord insulation cover may wear out in the vicinity of the hole and expose the wire to shorting situations. The possibility of pulling the lead wires loose from the terminals is even greater in accordance with the arrangement shown in FIG. 4. Be that as it may, the structural design having the end plates rigidly connected to the hub does not permit simple and rapid access to the electrical outlet receptacle should it be necessary to replace or disconnect the extension cord. Sometimes it is desirable to change extension cords according to length or weight or both. Aside from the structural difficulties which obviously limit efficient and economical use of the Wentsel device, there is no means or mechanical adjustment features provided to regulate the rotatable effect of tension forces exerted by the extension cord on the reel.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 1,944,669 issued to E. G. Purdy provides a cylindrical hub rigidly secured to a pair of circular end plates in a manner similar to the Wentsel design. The hub end plates have central portions punched out and flanged inwardly to form bearing sleeves. An elongate handle for supporting the reel has a shaft extending through the sleeves to rotatably support the hub thereon. The shaft is secured in position by a pin inside the hub adjacent to the sleeve nearest the end of the handle. Again it can be seen in FIG. 2 of Purdy's drawing that the relationship of the metal bearing of his shaft in metal sleeves will eventually induce wear in the rotational surfaces. Likewise there is no means provided to correct for rotational wear and further, no adjustment for tensile loads exerted on the reel by the extension cord. Since the Purdy device is designed for use with a clothesline, it does not incorporate electric connection thereon.
Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,188 issued to P. L. Anderson shows a device constructed very similarly to the Purdy device with the exception that it provides a ratchet-pawl mechanism cooperatively connected to the reel. The reel provides a bracket which can be bolted to a post, for example, and a line such as a clothesline stretched to a fixed connection. Then the line is secured in a tightened position by rotating the reel until the ratchet is engaged with one tooth on a pawl. It is to be pointed out here that the ratchet-pawl arrangement merely serves to tighten the line to a complete stop in only one direction. There is no adjustment provided to regulate the turning moment on the reel when transporting a coiled extension cord from one point to another point on ground level or to a higher position.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an electric extension cord reel that has the structural and mechanical means to solve the aforementioned problems, yet which can be readily manufactured and assembled expeditiously.